


Dragon (Josh Diaz x Reader)

by Mazzafeme147



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I'll add more tags later I guess, I'm new to this, Josh Diaz - Freeform, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, Teen Wolf, Torture, Violence, Werewolves, chimera pack, dragon series, enjoy, he doesn't have enough fics tbh, theo's not a great alpha, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazzafeme147/pseuds/Mazzafeme147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh hasn't felt right since he woke up. He's cold all the time, and empty. Except when he's with you. You radiate warmth, and he craves your fire. Little does he know you feel the same way about him. </p>
<p>(AKA shitty summary, Josh and (y/n) like each other and they're too dumb to admit it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon (Josh Diaz x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, I hope you guys like it :)

You woke up with a pounding headache and a bruised skull. Your jaw was swollen, and one of your wrists was broken. Your fingers twitched, and your hands burst into flame, the green fire casting shadows against the walls, but it did nothing against the rubber covered wires suspending your wrists above your head. 

"That won't work." Gerard Argent walked into the room, standing in front of you and crossing his arms. 

"Bull shit." You glared at him, the heat of the flames intensifying. "I'm a fucking dragon, I can burn through some copper wires."

Almost as soon as you said it, there was a hiss, and a hose on the ceiling shot a stream of water onto your head. And not a gentle stream. This was a fireman hose, with enough pressurized water to snap your neck. 

The next time you woke up, still hanging from the ceiling, you were dripping wet and your neck was killing you. Your top was gone, leaving you in a black bra and your jeans. Before you could get disgusted over the old man who had removed your shirt, you noticed the series of wires taped to your stomach, running go a car battery on a table nearby. 

"What the hell?" Your hands twitched, wanting to pull the wires off your skin, but they were still suspended above your head. Your wrist ached, and you wondered why it hadn't healed yet. 

"The electricity stops the healing." Gerard said, coming down the stairs. "And if the room heats up too much that hose will douse the fire. Clever, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm so impressed with the way you've made me completely helpless." You snapped. 

He smiled. "You're very clever. Why are you running around with Theo and his pack? You have to know all it will do is get you killed."

"I've already been killed. Theo brought me back." You shifted your weight, wrapping your arms around the wires above your head. 

"True." He nodded. "How did he do that exactly?" 

You shook your head. "A beta can't betray their alpha." You bit the inside of your cheek as your palms started warming up. 

He nodded. "But he isn't a real alpha. And you aren't a real beta. You aren't a werewolf at all. I know you're half dragon, but I can't figure out what the other half is. You're quite the puzzle."

"I am. That's why Theo brought me back." You smiled. 

"I see. Shall we see how long that lasts?"

"What?" 

He turned the dial on the battery, and electricity ripped through you, making your muscles twitch and convulse. You threw your head back and screamed, and Gerard stumbled back from the force of it, as it made the entire house shake on its foundation. 

"Banshee." He growled, stepping forward and snapping your neck again. 

\-----/--/-----

"We need to find her." Theo snapped, looking at the other chimeras. "Where could she be?"

Theo glared at Josh. He had ordered that the chimeras to only travel in pairs, so that they could keep each other safe if the beast or the dread doctors attacked. Josh was supposed to take you to your apartment and then go straight home, since it was only a block away. 

"I walked her home like you asked!" Josh said immediately. "I swear, she got home fine." He crossed his arms defensively, but Theo could smell the nervousness and guilt rolling off him. 

"Then something happened to her." Hayden said. "She wouldn't leave home with the beast on the prowl. She's smarter then that."

"How would you know?" Josh snapped. "You spend more time with Liam then you do getting to know the pack."

"Shut up Josh." Tracy growled. "Focus on the problem at hand."

Cory looked thoughtful. "Maybe she--"

A piercing scream cut him off, and all five chimeras froze, looking around. 

"It's (y/n)." Theo said, looking around the room. "Let's go. Now."

\-----/--/-----

It was easy for Tracy to paralyze the hunters guarding the house, and the pack found their way into the basement effortlessly. Theo led the way, watching for traps, and he froze when he saw you. 

You swayed back and forth on your feet, held upright by the wires around your wrists. Your eyes rolled back in your head, and blood dripped from your nose, staining the black electrical tape covering your mouth. 

Hayden's mouth dropped open and she took a step forward, arms outstretched. Theo grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 

"Those wires are live." He warned, drawing everyone's attention to the cables running from the car battery to your body. 

"On it." Josh stepped forward. 

"Hey (y/n)." He said quietly, standing in front of you. Your eyes opened slowly and you moaned. "Shh, I got it." He pulled the wires away from your stomach, wrapping his hand around the ends and letting the electricity flow into him. "Damn girl, this is good stuff. Why are you hogging it all?" His eyes glowed purple and he hummed. 

You snorted, rolling your eyes weakly.

"Josh." Theo snapped. 

Josh rolled his eyes and used his claws to cut through the wires around your wrists. You slumped forward, and he stumbled back to accommodate the weight. 

"Damn (y/n), throwing your naked self at me? Already? I thought you said you'd rather die then go out with me." He teased, pulling the tape off your mouth. "By the way, that is a gorgeous bra. I love lace."

"S-shut up Diaz." You said weakly. "I'd rather stay here with the h-hunters then date your s-sorry ass."

"Yeah, sure." He rolled his eyes. You tried to push him away, but your limbs still weren't working properly. His arm tightened around your waist. 

"You're shaking." He said quietly. "Just wait a second alright? I've got you."

You nodded, letting your head drop onto his shoulder. 

"Can you shift?" He asked. You'd warm up a lot faster if you could shift.

You shook your head. "I'm all w-wet."

He nodded, and his hands ran up and down your back. "Okay. Come on, let's get you out of here. This place is creepy as hell."

"Y-you think?" You stammered, letting him guide you to the staircase. "You have no idea."

\-----/--/-----

You walked out of the shower in your apartment, towel drying your hair, to find that the chimeras were all in your living room. 

"What are you guys still doing here?" You asked, a little too sharply. "I said I was fine."

"We don't want you to be alone." Cory said quietly. "So we decided that we're going to have a pack sleepover."

"You have no say in this." Tracy added when you opened your mouth to protest. "Theo is out buying snacks, and then we're watching a movie and crashing on the floor."

"And if you and Tracy feel like having a half-naked pillow fight, we won't complain." Josh added from his place sprawled out on your couch. He winked when you growled at him. "I would suggest you put that black bra from earlier back on. That was hot."

"Oh really?" You asked, raising an eyebrow. Your eyes flashed bright green, the pupil slitting like a cat's. The scales on your cheekbones and temples flashed in the fading light, and green flames started to dance over your fingertips. "Get your shoes off my couch Diaz, or I'll show you how hot I can be."

His eyes widened and he dropped his feet onto the floor, a small smile tugging at his mouth. You rolled your eyes, accepting your unwanted visitors for the night. Theo returned with snacks, and everyone sat down to watch a movie. Tracy and Theo were sitting on one comfy chair, and Hayden and Cory were on the floor, in the nest of blankets you'd brought from your room. 

Josh took up the whole couch, arms and legs spread wide. He wasn't even paying attention to the movie, instead choosing to play a game on his phone. You walked over and sat down on top of him, laying back to that you completely covered him. He opened his mouth to protest and you pressed your palm against his leg, letting it heat up until he flinched. 

You didn't even make it halfway through the movie before Theo turned it off and made everyone go to bed. Hayden took your place on the couch, Theo and Tracy lay snuggled up together, and Cory curled up into a ball in the corner of the nest and passed out instantly. You stretched out on the floor, Cory pressed against your back, Theo's back in front of you. 

"Move shorty." 

The warmth that was Cory disappeared, and Josh lay down against your back, his arm draping over your stomach. 

"What are you doing?" You asked, turning around to glare at him. 

"Hey," he held up his hands defensively. "You're still full of electricity, I just wanted to make sure I absorb it all."

"That is the worst excuse I've ever heard."

"Mhmm." He nodded, laying back down. "But you're too tired to argue."

You sighed, wiggling backwards into his warmth. "That's true."

You had to admit, you felt a lot safer with an arm wrapped around you, surrounded by your pack, then you had when you'd been in the apartment alone. Josh sighed and his arm tightened around you more, nuzzling into your neck, and you closed your eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
